comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Kelley
Carrie Kelly is just some girl that seemed to come from no where. Red Robin?! Is a girl?! Things just got really confusing on the Gotham City streets. Background Carrie Kelley was a normal teenager once. She went to school and did reasonably well. She had friends. And she had parents who were more interested in the good old days than her. Typical stuff. Though she had interests she was on the right path for a normal, average... completely boring life. Until one fateful night while she and a friend were taking a shortcut through the local arcade only to find that it was taken over by a dangerous gang known as the Mutants. Just as it was about to end badly for them... The Dark Knight returned. Batman. THE Batman. The figure that had kept Gotham safe for years through his own brand of vigilante justice. Through not toeing the line or maintaining the status quo. The Batman who had fought alongside such heroes as Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and many others until he simply vanished without a trace. For ten long years Batman turned from a symbol of hope and justice in Gotham to the stuff of legends. Carrie was young but she still remembered, and because of him she was not afraid of the dark or those that roamed in it. It was this lack of fear that had led her and her friend right into the clutches of the Mutants. Just as she was beginning to receive a reality check on the way the world works the myth, the legend, the Batman swept in to save her. Things didn't seem so ordinary after that. Why should they be? Why should SHE be ordinary? If he could stand up to injustice and crime there was no reason she couldn't. It was hearing her parent's reaction to the news announcing the Batman's return that solidified her decision--Carrie would not end up an arm-chair warrior talking about what everyone else should do while getting high and doing nothing worthwhile herself. It took a week of skipping lunch and saving her money to afford the Robin costume from the internet-run costume shop, but the night she donned it was the start of the rest of her life. It only took a short while of chasing off muggers, and hassling con-men, before she got the break she needed. An overheard plan tipped her off to where a gang meeting was about to occur and when she arrived she found Batman already there. She fought along the sidelines ensuring that he wouldn't be over-run by minor gang members while he went after the Leader, and when he fell in his fight with him, it was she who sprang to action to rescue him. It was she who dragged him to safety and patched his wounds. When he came to and asked who she was she told him her name. It only took a moment to realize it was wrong. She wasn't Carrie Kelley anymore: She was Robin. Through many trials and tribulations she was taught, trained, and tested. Though Batman threatened to fire her many times he never did. She was always obedient to his instruction except when she felt obeying would result in his downfall. Always she was there to rescue him and as far as she was concerned, she always would be so long as he let her. When he had to fake his death at the hands of Superman she became not only his Robin but his second-in-command. The remnants of the Mutant gang had dubbed themselves the Sons of Batman and he took them in to train in his ways. She could now go where he could not and she led the Sons of Batman into the streets of Gotham many times over the years under his guidance. Trained further by Batman, and the also-thought-dead Green Arrow who assisted them, she began to develop her own skills along with what was usual 'Robin' methods. One fateful night while investigating rumors of experimental weapons being smuggled through Gotham, Carrie found herself matched against an opponent of surprising skill. Unaware that her opponent had set up a deadman switch on himself she quickly dispatched him... and the weaponry that he was transporting was detonated. The resulting explosion surprisingly didn't kill her but knocked her far, far away--Literally. When she came to a few short minutes later she found herself in a different Gotham City in a different dimension... And no idea how to get back. In her new life in this new world, she found that there were other Robins already present after joining in with the much younger Batman. To save on confusion she took on Red Robin as her moniker instead. With so many to train, including his son, Carrie looked elsewhere for training. Selena Kyle, as a favor to Batman and Bruce, took Carrie on as her protege in some aspects but Carrie also found another mentor: Wildcat. The training with him was more akin to the physical, hard hitting training she got under her old tutor, and allowed her to explore a new persona she had created to hide her identity. Through these new connections she was given the chance to go train with the Amazons themselves... A chance she couldn't pass up. So Red Robin hung up her cape, for awhile, and vanished from Gotham. Until now. Personality Perceptive: Unlike many teenagers Carrie tends to be quiet, and reserved most of the time. This isn't due to some antisocial or introvert aspect of her personality however; in truth she's simply observing. Watching. Learning. When it seems she may just be staring off into space or slacking she's in reality taking in everything going on. She learned to fly the Bat-Copter in one night by watching Batman do so. She watches the way that people talk, the way they move, the way that they portray themselves. The small things they do are noticed by her as is evidenced by the fact that she managed to hone in on the Mutant gang when she first set out to be Robin. If not for her keen eye and quick thinking neither she or Batman would have survived that particular encounter. Intelligent: Girl Scouts wasn't wasted on Carrie, nor were the computer classes she excelled at in school. Mixed with her keen sense of perception she learns things quickly. She's the sort who would rather allow people to believe she's dumb than to let on what she knows. Only when it's necessary does she show her knowledge. Perhaps oddly this isn't a trait that was taught to her by her mentor, but one she had before meeting him. It's a quiet delight to her when she can surprise someone with her own knowledge and skills on a topic. Loyal: Loyalty doesn't necessarily mean obedience. Though she's loyal to a fault to those she cares about, that doesn't mean she will do whatever they ask of her. There are more times than not that she has disobeyed orders from Batman. Never does she do it to try and be the hero on her own however; more often than not it's when those orders or her inaction would result in someone getting seriously hurt, or worse. She's not out to prove she's better than someone. She's out to ensure that who she cares about will survive. Decisive: Carrie makes decisions, and follows through with them, even if they may seem hair-brained at the time. Once she makes up her mind on something she doesn't stop to worry about whether it's the right thing to do, or if she should do it. Choosing to be Robin meant skipping lunch for a week to save her money to buy a cheap Robin costume. It meant practicing jumping buildings, and nearly killing herself in the process. It meant stalking petty conmen and thugs, and following a gang into the heart of their hide out. She thinks on her feet, but rarely does she doubt herself until after she's already finished whatever it is she decided. It's a useful skill in her line of work--Think quick, act fast, and don't dwell on doubt. There'll be time for that later. Logs 2013 Logs *2013-09-22 - Wait, Robin's a GIRL?!? - Batman finds a surprise waiting for him in the Batcave. *2013-09-23 - Babysitting - Morning breakfast is interrupted when Bruce hears from Oracle...he has a son! *2013-09-24 - Family Reunion, My Son - After discovering the existence of Talia's son, Batman is determined to rescue him even from himself. *2013-09-30 - Go To Your Room - While investigating the Joker, Batman and his newfound Robin discover Damian is disobeying orders. *2013-10-01 - The Boss's New Girl - Catwoman meets the new Robin and allows her to stay with her, as a favor to Batman. *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: What is Weakness - Damian is stolen away from Bruce, and Savage has made his move. With no bars hold, Batman throws himself into protecting his family and city, even going so far as to actually ask for help. *2013-10-07 - Chemical Warfare: Trust to Live - After saving a dark haired boy from Savage's super soldiers, the Bat Family and Birds of Prey now race to save Gotham City. *2013-10-21 - Joke's on Them - Robin and Batwing try their hands at crime fighting on their own. Damian's mistakes cost a cop his life when they face the Joker. *2013-10-26 - Do Not Give Up - Drake returns home finally and finds the house full. After the drama, Bruce attempts another heart-to-heart with his son. *2013-10-31 - Oh Joy, an Animal - Bruce brings a little gift home for Damian, and Alfred betrays his 'excitement' over it. *2013-11-16 - Seeing Red - Red Robin finds Arsenal making trick arrows and finds out that it is one Super Awesome Girl's Birthday! *2013-11-25 - Damian's Daughter or NOT! - Carrie got surprised with emergency babysitting for a couple days, and Damian got an even worse surprise! *2013-12-01 - Chatty Bats - Batman with his Red Robin do some patrols and catching up, getting away from the madness called Wayne Manor. *2013-12-25 - Christmas in Gotham - The bat kids meet Adam and Adam meets the Scarecrow. *2013-12-27 - Never According to Plan - Finally tracking Joker down to his hideout, the Bat Family finds out that Joker CAN play nice with others, just not THEM. (GG: 2013-12-28 - Joker on the Loose!) *2013-12-29 - Mistakes, Loss, and Family - Carrie and Bruce spend time at the Bat Computer researching, and they talk about mistakes, loss, and the family. *2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed - The meeting of a younger Bruce Wayne and his son leads to duel of wills and fists in the Bat Cave and problems and revelations for the Bat Family and Supergirl. 2014 Logs *2014-01-02 - All That and a Side of Fish n Chips - Aquaman visits Kara at her waitressing job to get her to help on an undercover heroing mission. Aquaman is Popular at Jim's Diner. *2014-01-05 - A Cold Night for Crime - Some Gotham muggers have a very bad night when they try to rob the wrong superheroes. *2014-01-06 - Mommy Dearest - Talia pays a visit on Damian and Carrie. *2013-01-07 - Your Birthdays Suck - Batwing and Red Robin go to face Talia al Ghul, only the Toymaker has other plans and Arcade has a contract to fulfill. *2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility - The west coast facility falls to the Titans led by Nightwing, accompanied by a couple others. *2014-01-26 - Fish Fry at Red Robin - Yum! - Following Black Manta's trail leads Batm … Aquaman and Red Robin to one of the Dark Knight's most denied foes. *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-15 - New Kitten for the Cat - Selina introduces 'Red Robin' to Wildcat, with the intention of showing the old man he's still some value to the world, and to Carrie that she's got a long way to go and can still learn a lot from a lot of different people. *2014-02-15 - Private Lessons - Catwoman introduces Wildcat to a possible new trainee. *2014-02-16 - Secret Identities - Carrie arrives for training and learns Ted is no detective. *2014-02-17 - Revelations - Carrie lets Ted in on the secret about his new hire, Tony. *2014-02-26 - Sparring Partners - Ted gives Damian a few lessons as Carrie discusses recent politics. *2014-02-27 - Rumble in Robinson Park - Batwing and Red Robin stakeout a gang in Robinson Park. Ted Grant stumbles into them. *2014-03-08 - Meeting the Family - Ted's gym gets overwhelmed by women and sends even Polly running with the mushiness! *2014-03-15 - The Awakening: It's All About The Booty Shorts - "Polly" pole dances, Jay watches, and Wildcat crashes the party? Then there is talks of Robins, oh my. *2014-03-15 - The Awakening: ...Soothed by an Embrace... - 'Birds of a Feather' finally meet mask to mask. *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: The Morning After - Carrie's back from her meeting with Red Hood, Damian is out for blood and Bruce has words for both of them. *2014-03-22 - Stark Expo: Exhibitions - A few familiar faces wander the exhibition hall *2014-03-24 - Stark Expo: Wayne Enterprises... with Options! - Bruce and Damian give a educations and hilarious presentation! Who said the Waynes have no humor? *2014-03-24 - Stark Expo: A Family Discussion - Ra's al Ghul speaks to Damian and Carrie after the Wayne Enterprises exhibition. *2014-03-30 - The Awakening - ...Coming Home... - Red Hood brings the injured Batman home, but can he be welcomed with open arms? *2014-03-30 - The Awakening: Rooftop Talk - After Jason brings home an injured Batman, Carrie and Damian talk about what it means for them on the roof of the manor. *2014-04-24 - A 'New' Face At The Manor - Alfred runs into 'Polly' for the first time. *2014-05-15 - Sewing is Serious Business - Carrie and Cassandra fix a wardrobe malfunction and talk family. *2014-07-06 - Battle of the Golden Age - Wildcat faces a new challenger: Bruce Wayne! *2014-07-20 - Girl's Night Out - Girls get in trouble and find...karaoke. *2014-08-05 - Gather All Ye - The Kryptonians gather with the Bat Family to discuss Darkseid. *2014-10-09 - Nazirobots - Really, you need a summary with that kind of title? *2014-11-04 - Batvengers Assemble! - Responding to a youtube video link, the Bat Family meet an unexpected haunt. 2017 Logs *2017-09-23 - Batman Returns - The bat family re-unites! Well, the girls are there now too. *2017-12-05 - Mission to Latveria - Heroes are dispatched to coerce Dr Doom's help. Gallery Carrie_kelley_by_baratsu.jpg | Fear the Slingshot. CarrieRobin.jpg | Night Watch. CarrieSling.jpg | Robin with pants. CarriePhone.jpg | It's not a bad life... DamianCarrie.jpg | Keeping Damian in line! CarrieJump.jpg | Surprise! SAM_0489.JPG | 16 year old Carrie CarrieShirt.jpg | Short hair! Category:DC Characters Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:DC Available